Pteranodons Attack the Gummi Ship
This is the scene where our heroes are heading towards Isla Sorna to find the first piece of the Heart Jewel but they are attacked by a group of Pteranodon and Ash, Pikachu and Serena falls off the Gummi Ship goes in Ash and Serena's Great Adventure. (Later they spot the island in the radar) Lor McQuarrie: Are we in Isla Sorna yet? Tino Tonitini: Yep, we are here. Serena: So this is Isla Sorna? Sunset Shimmer: It is Isla Sorna, Serena. Sora: Let's get down there. (Suddenly a group of Pteranodons appears flying around the Gummi Ship) Ash Ketchum: What the...? Tino Tonitini: DAH!!! Pteranodons! Bonnie: What are they're doing here?! Carver Descartes: There trying to eat us, because they think we're food! Serena: Like what kind of food they think we are? Tish Katsufrakis: They think we're real fish! Ash & Serena: WHAT?!?! (Then the Pteranodons tries to break the window of the Gummi Ship) Tino Tonitini: Dah! Back off! We're not fish, you stupid flying reptiles! (gets his keyblade out) Take that! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Use thunderbolt! (Then, he thunderbolted the pteranodons) Sci-Twi: More of them are coming! (Tino opens the door and brings out his Pokeball) Tino Tonitini: Charizard! Stop those Pteranodons! (Tino throws his Pokeball summoning his Charizard and fights the Pteranodons) Tino Tonitini: Charizard, use flamethrower! (Tino unleash the flamethrower attack to scare the Pteranodons) Serena: Now what do we do?! Human Pinkie Pie: I think we might... panic!! Human Fluttershy: I'm with you! (Human Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy runs to the box throwing some stuff there trying to find) Clemont: What are you doing? Human Pinke Pie: We're trying to find something to get away from those flying dinosaurs! We're trying to find some parachutes! Human Rainbow Dash: Forget the parachutes! We're going to become food for those Pteranodons! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, get on Charizard! (Pikachu jumps off the gummi ship and lands on Charizard) Tino Tonitini: Charizard, flamethrower! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, thunderbolt! (Tino's Charizard fires Flamethrower and Ash's Pikachu fires Thunderbolt to keep a group of Pteranodons away from the Gummi Ship) Donald Duck: (Grabs Human Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy) There's no time to panic! We need to defend the Gummi Ship! (Then two Pteranodons hits the wing of the Gummi Ship with their feet making it shake) (Inside the Gummi Ship Serena almost fell but Ash caught her) Ash Ketchum: I gotcha! Serena: Thanks, Ash! (Outside Tino's Charizard is getting exchausted from using flamethrower trying to scare the Pteranodons away) Tino Tonitini: Charizard is tired. Come back to me with Pikachu. (Tino's Charizard and Ash's Pikachu flies back to the gummi ship) Tino Tonitini: Return, Charizard. (Tino's Pokeball returns his Charizard back inside the Pokeball as Pikachu jumps back to Ash's shoulders) Ash Ketchum: Good thing you didn't get caught by them, buddy. Pikachu: Pikachu. Human Rarity: Don't you stand there! Do something?! Sunset Shimmer: I'm trying! Carver Descartes: Watch out! The Pteranodons are coming towards us on the left side! (Five Pteranodons swoop down and hits the left side of the Gummi Ship making it pushed away as everyone holds on tight not to fall but then Ash, Pikachu and Serena suddenly lost their balance and falls off the Gummi Ship) Clemont: Ash! Fluttershy: Pikachu! Bonnie: Serena! Sunset Shimmer: Ash! Catch this! (Sunset Shimmer throws a parachute backpack to Ash and then he opens up a Parachute as Serena holds on tight to Ash and Pikachu hangs on to Ash's shoulders as more Pteranodons come by ready to attack) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use thunderbolt! (Pikachu unleash a thunderbolt attack and zaps all of the Pteranodons) Tino Tonitini: Do something, quick! Human Pinkie Pie: How about this button! Clemont: No! Not that! (Human Pinkie Pie press the button and causes the Gummi Ship to shut down and falls down) Tino Tonitini: Hang on to something! Carver Descartes: Hang on to something! (Then the Gummi Ship crashes in the jungle) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes